Antara Ada dan Tiada
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: Sepuluh tahun bermimpi. Akankah aku bangun dari mimpi yang membuatku kecanduan ini? Mimpi ini seperti narkoba, membuat kecanduan dan membunuh perlahan-lahan. Aku tak ingin hidup dalam mimpi semu seperti ini. RnR! CnC! Dont like dont read!


Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/ Destiny isn't mine, Antara Ada dan Tiada is Utopia's Song.

Sepuluh tahun bermimpi. Akankah aku bangun dari mimpi yang membuatku kecanduan ini? Can anyone just wake me up from this addicting dream? Like drugs, addicting and killing.

'_italic_'= pikiran

_Italic_= bahasa selain bahasa Indonesia

**Bold**= lagu

**Antara Ada dan Tiada**

By : Naw d Blume

'_Huh, taman lagi?_'

Yah, hari ini, aku lagi-lagi tersesat dan nyasar ke taman. Sumpah deh samber geledek, setiap kali aku berkeliling daerah baru, selalu saja tersasar… dan ke tempat bernama 'taman' selalu. Yah, meskipun daerah ini tidak masuk kategori 'baru'. Aku hanya meninggalkan kota ini selama tujuh tahun –hanya pernah berkunjung sekali dalam tenggang waktu itu. Namun, perubahan yang terjadi sangat menakjubkan sehingga membuatku tersesat karena aku tak sempat memperhatikan perubahan apapun ketika aku berkunjung kemari empat tahun yang lalu ketika aku lulus SMA.

"Grrr. Awas saja Kira… gara-gara kau…"

Beberapa orang memandangiku aneh karena aku berbicara sendiri, bahkan beberapa anak kecil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku sambil terkikik geli. Yah, aku pasti akan…

"Ahaha… tidak juga…"

'_Suara ini…_'

Di sana, seorang pemu –seorang pria, berbicara bersama seorang nenek tua dengan akrab namun masih dalam norma kesopanan. Tanpa sengaja mata amberku bertemu dengan dua buah butir emerald yang kurindukan dan selalu saja menghantui mimpi-mimpiku. Mataku segera kualihkan karena aku tak sanggup bertatap dengannya.

"Ah, kamu ini rendah hati sekali, Zala-kun."

Athrun Zala, kenalanku zaman SMP dulu. Kenalan? Ya, karena aku tak berani menganggapnya 'teman' ataupun lebih dari itu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Selamat pagi…"_

_Aku duduk termenung di pojok kelas karena datang kesiangan sehingga kalah rebutan kursi. Seandainya saja aku sudah punya teman…_

"_Yo, Athrun. Duduklah di sini!"_

_Ternyata, aku sekelas dengan anak yang cukup populer. Hari pertama masuk sekolah saja ia sudah dikelilingi banyak orang, terutama para murid perempuan –bahkan dari kelas lain. Ia dikenal oleh semuanya. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak? Ketika sepintas kami bertatapan, aku langsung berpaling. Matanya lembut namun tajam. Dia itu… mudah bergaul dan berteman dengan semuanya. Tidak terlalu heran sih, dia kan lahir dan dibesarkan di sini. Jika aku lahir dan besar di sini, aku pasti juga seperti dia. Nilai plus plus dalam bentuk wajah yang tampan itu turut membantu kepopularitasannya. Kalau aku cantik…_

_**Flashback ends**_

Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku menganggapnya teman. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap matanya. Habis… rasanya mata itu menembus diriku, mengoyak bagian terdalam dari diriku. Jika aku _beruntung_ bisa berbicara dengannya, aku selalu merendahkan arah pandangku ke bawah matanya. Tapi hey, siapa yang kubohongi di sini? Kapan dia dan aku berbicara? Ketika pelajaran? Ketika ada tugas? Ketika sekelompok? Oke, keberuntungan itu muncul dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan pelajaran. Ketika orang lain dengan mudahnya berbicara dengannya, aku masih berusaha menggapai tempatnya –jarak yang sangat sangat jauh. Kapan waktu ketika dia dan aku berbicara tentang hal di luar pelajaran? _Never been, never will_.

"Huuuh…"

Lagi-lagi, berpasang-pasang mata menatapku aneh. Aku jadi merasa seperti alien –alien yang ketika berhasil menemukan jalan pulang akan langsung menghajar seseorang bernama Kira habis-habisan, '_Lihat saja nanti, Kira…_'

Hmmm… dia dan aku, berbicara? Tunggu sampai Meyrin berhasil menjadi lebih langsing dibandingkan Lunamaria. _Never been, never will_. Aku tidak masalah, sih, lagipula, aku tak sebegitu _kepingin _untuk berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

Geee… aku lelah selalu seperti ini. Lelah terus berada dalam 'penolakan'. Dia di sana, aku di sini. Ada sebuah tembok tinggi dan tebal di antara kami. Tapi aku merasakannya. Aku tahu ia ada di sana. Tapi aku tak mau mengatakan 'dia ada di sana'. _Denial._

_**Setiap ku melihatmu**_

_**Kau terasa di hati**_

_**Kau punya sgalanya**_

_**Yang aku inginkan**_

Berjalan perlahan di taman yang udaranya masih segar membuatku melihat banyak hal. Bunga-bunga kecil itu… mekar dengan menawan meskipun hanya hidup sebentar. Kupu-kupu berwarna warni yang terbang dari satu kuntum bunga ke bunga lainnya… Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati aroma yang menyejukkan kalbu itu membuatku sedikit bahagia –namun tetap akan mencincang saudara kembar tak berperasaan yang tak sempat menemaniku berkeliling meskipun kami tak bertemu selama empat tahun penuh.

"Coba tadi aku bawa hape…"

_**Flashback**_

_Aku, meskipun tomboy dan kasar, suka sekali melihat tanaman yang berjajar rapi di depan kelas. Sebuah bunga dalam setiap pot. Itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri. Jangan tanya bagaimana stereotype ini muncul dalam pikiranku. Tiada jawaban yang akan kuberikan!_

_Ketika semua orang di kelas kami sudah pulang, Shiho, Lacus, Meyrin, Milly, dan aku sering membereskan kelas yang berantakan serta tanaman-tanaman kecil yang tampak rapuh di depan jelas. Kami menata kursi dan meja, membantu piket kelas yang kebagian tugas 'Sabtu Bersih' –hari Sabtu dimana petugas piket hari Senin hingga Jumat bergantian mengurus kelas sampai bersih kinclong bersinar. Kami menyirami tanaman yang berjajar dengan air keran yang kami migrasikan dari tempat wudhu dan mencabuti rumput yang sesekali muncul. Bagian paling menyenangkan kala seperti itu adalah ketika aku berkesempatan memberi minum tanaman-tanaman itu dan melihat mereka menelurkan bunga yang indah… kata yang muncul dalam benakku : _'Soooo sweeeet…'

_Suatu ketika, aku menyempatkan diri menyirami tanaman yang tanahnya lumayan kering sendirian karena yang lain ada urusan sehingga tak dapat membantuku ketika Zala Boy lewat dan sedikit berbisik, "Dasar penjilat."_

_Susah untuk menghilangkan perih yang kurasa. Jadi…selama ini…_

_Aku bukan penjilat. Aku sangat berharap telingaku ketika itu sedang salah mendengar. Aku melakukan semuanya bukan karena apa-apa. Aku hanya senang. Jika membantu kegiatan Sabtu Bersih dianggap sebagai penjilat, aku pasti salah menerkanya –ia tidak seperti yang kupikir. Lagipula, kami bergotong royong membantu petugas Sabtu Bersih ketika kami sedang luang. Apa salah?_

_**Flashback ends**_

Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin meninju sesuatu. Sudah ratusan juta kali dia membuatku merasa panas karena amarah. Tapi aku selalu ingin…

Dia itu rival yang menyebalkan. Selama tiga tahun sekelas dengannya membuatku semangat menuntut ilmu untuk mengalahkannya. Salahkan saja laki-laki berambut biru itu untuk tujuan belajarku yang tidak murni. Huh. Mengingat bagaimana ia selalu lolos dari kekalahan membuatku ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

_**Flashback**_

"_Now, please…" mata guru bahasa inggris menelusuri kelas sebelum berhenti padaku, "You, come and describe this pen!"_

_Aku tak tahan. Minggu pertama menjadi siswi SMP. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pengetahuan berbahasa inggris. Aku berasal dari sebuah desa terpencil dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil bersama kakek dan nenek yang pengetahuannya tak sebegitu mengagumkan. Aku tak dapat ilmu mengenai bahasa inggris, membuatku tak berkutik dengan pelajaran bernama Bahasa Inggris yang baru aku dapat ketika masuk SMP. Tanganku gemetar dan berkeringat dingin, namun tetap maju ke depan kelas._

"…_."_

Brakk_… guru berusia lanjut itu membuatku sangat ingin menghajar dan mematahkan tongkat kecil panjang yang digunakannya untuk mengajar kami –tongkat yang digebrak di atas meja ketika aku tak bersuara._

"_Jaman sekarang tidak bisa berbahasa inggris. Mau jadi apa nanti?! Back to your seat. Anyone can help explaining this pen?"_

_Aku hanya dapat berjalan goyah menuju pojok ruangan dimana aku duduk dengan Lacus –orang pertama yang berteman denganku. Ketika aku sampai di kursiku, Si Mata Hijau maju dan menjelaskan pena dalam bahasa inggris dengan _perfect_, bahkan hingga mendapat pujian dari guru itu._ O yeah, I envy him so much.

_**Flashback ends**_

Pengalaman yang sangat-tidak-baik-untuk-diingat-karena-menimbulkan-trauma-berkepanjangan. Aku menjadi benci bahasa planet itu dari hatiku yang terdalam. Pertama, momen mengerikan muncul ketika Bahasa Inggris. Kedua, guru _killer_ tua nan _uncool_ mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Ketiga, Si Mata Hijau ahli dalam Bahasa Inggris. Dan keempat, aku tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris. Tapi… ketika aku kelas tiga, aku jatuh cinta pada Bahasa Inggris. Benar kata orang, benci yang berlebihan bisa menyebabkan perasaan cinta.

Menjadi murid SMP membuatku merasa bangga dan bahagia –merasa sudah dewasa. Aku hidup jauh dari kedua orang yang merawatku semenjak kecil –Kakek dan nenek yang telah meninggal. Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana orangtuaku hingga hari kelulusan SD tiba. Mereka menjemputku dari desa yang terpencil menuju kota yang menakjubkan, penuh dengan gemerlap lampu. Aku kemudian bertemu dengan Kira, saudara kembar identikku. Meski kami memiliki penampilan yang berbeda, kami akan tetap sulit dibedakan ketika kami berdua memakai _disguise_ yang sama. _He is indeed my identical twin_. Kadang aku berpikir, siapa diantara kami yang lebih dulu lahir? Ayah dan ibu tak pernah menceritakan itu.

"Hahaha… aku pasti lahir lebih dulu. Tidak mungkin _crybaby _itu kakakku. Hahahaha."

Aku tertawa keras dan menarik berpasang mata lagi. Pipiku memerah sedikit. Setomboy apapun diriku, aku selalu tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan malu bila ada di hadapan orang banyak. Apalagi apabila ada…

"Kau aneh –tertawa di tengah jalan seperti itu."

Aku hanya dapat membeku.

_**Kenanganku tak henti**_

_**Sajak tentang bayangmu**_

"Kau… ?"

"…Hai."

Bahkan tidak ada nama yang terucap di antara dia dan aku.

Aku selalu ingin ia mengucapkan namaku. Sekali ini. Setelah tujuh tahun tak mendengar suaranya. Aku ingin ia mengucapkan namaku. Juga bercakap-cakap seperti ia bercakap dengan nenek tua tadi. Jika aku harus menjadi tua dan peyot untuk membuatnya berbicara dengan akrab denganku, aku rela, kok –meskipun aku sangat tidak suka dengan pertambahan usiaku setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan tahun. Dunia rasanya seperti mau berakhir! Kutarik kata-kata jika aku tak sebegitu kepingin berbicara dengannya. Aku sangat sangat sangat ingin.

_**Walau kutahu**_

_**Kau tak pernah anggapku ada**_

Akhirnya ia menunjukkan arah yang benar ke rumahku. Meskipun muka dinginnya tetap terpasang selama dia dan aku berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar taman –lebih tepat kalau aku mengikuti di belakangnya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya –seperti biasanya.

_**Flashback**_

_Kira mengendarai motor perlahan sedangkan aku membonceng di belakangnya. Kami melewati lapangan kecil dimana banyak orang berkumpul dan bersantai. Penjual makanan kecil berjajar di sana dan di sini. Aku tidak sering berada di sini. Meskipun rumah kami hanya berjarak 200 meter dari lapangan. Ingin rasanya aku menjitak kepala Kira yang telindungi oleh helm karena sangat pelannya kami berkendara… 10 km/jam… Balap dengan siput pun kami pasti kalah._

"_Kira, lebih cepatlah…! Jika tidak, kujitak kepalamu nanti. Aku lelah dan ingin cepat sampai di rumah."_

"_Hey-hey-hey, kau ini, tiga tahun di asrama masih berlaku kasar? Apa kata ayah dan ibu…"_

_Aku tak mendengar ucapan Kira lagi ketika mataku menangkap bayangan dirinya. Rambut biru yang sedikit lebih panjang diterpa angin sepoi. Ia tertawa bersama teman-temannya…_

"_Kira… putari lapangan ini sekali saja. Dan jangan ngebut-ngebut. Kalau bisa lebih pelan saja."_

"_Apa?! Tadi kau…"_

"_Ahhh. Kau mau kupukul hah?"_

"_Iya. Iya. Dasar."_

_Kira pun memutari lapangan satu kali sebelum kami berlanjut ke rumah. Aku masih ingin memutari lapangan itu… meskipun hanya untuk melihat punggungnya. Tapi aku tak bisa membuat Kira curiga. Aku bahkan tak mengatakan alasan mengapa aku memintanya untuk berputar._

_**Flashback ends**_

Bisa sedekat ini… aku bersyukur, meski hanya untuk melihat punggungnya, meski namaku tak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tinggal bersama Kira di rumah yang baru kan? Dari sini, belok ke kiri. Di sana ada halte bus. Pulanglah dengan itu."

"…"

"Mengerti?"

Itch, orang ini benar-benar membuatku kesal kembali. Aku ingin memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh, apa, huh, Zala-_sama_?"

Aku pun berjalan pergi secara perlahan, tak ingin secepat itu kehilangan jejaknya lagi. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, meskipun suara itu meremehkanku. Aku ingin memanggilnya Athrun, bukan Zala. Aku ingin menyebutnya 'teman', bukan 'kenalan'. Di belokan yang ia maksud, sekali saja, aku menyempatkan diri menoleh padanya untuk menemukan pandangan matanya ke arahku. Aku membungkukkan badan dan membuat gerakan bibir yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

_**Ku tak bisa menggapaimu**_

_**Takkan pernah bisa**_

_**Walau sudah letih aku**_

_**Tak mungkin lepas lagi**_

_**Kau hanya mimpi bagiku**_

_**Tak untuk jadi nyata**_

_**Dan semua rasa buatmu**_

_**Harus padam dan berakhir**_

Ketika aku sampai di halte yang dimaksud, aku duduk menunggu bus yang tiba. Aku duduk dalam diam. Tak bisa berhenti mengenang saat-saat SMP yang aku ingat.

_**Flashback**_

"_Yang lain kemana, Milly?"_

_Saat itu aku kelas dua SMP. Baru saja dari ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas pengganti pelajaran kosong hari itu. Sebagian besar penghuni kelas menghilang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal, termasuk Zala Boy. Tempat duduknya ada di kolom kiriku, jadi jika duduk, posisi menjadi dia-Lacus-aku karena Lacus duduk di sebelahku._

_Aku duduk di samping Milly yang tempat tetapnya ada di belakang Lacus._

"_Oh, Shiho sedang ke perpus. Ia sudah telat mengembalikan buku. Lacus ke ruang guru membicarakan masalah kontes menyanyi yang akan ia ikuti untuk mewakili sekolah. Meyrin ke kantin membeli roti, ia sudah lapar lagi."_

"_Ohh…"_

_Kami diam dan hanya terdengar suara berisik Athrun and The Gank yang bercanda ria. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga tampak serius seperti itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Dearka telah sibuk menginspeksi barang-barang milik teman se-gank-nya. Ketika ia membongkar tas Athrun, ia menemukan sebuah bedak dan mulai mengejek si empunya bedak. Milly dan aku hanya tersenyum melecehkan. Aku yang perempuan saja tidak menggunakan bedak._

_**Flashback ends**_

Bus sampai dan aku segera naik. Kupesan pada sopir untuk menurunkanku di alamat yang kumaksud. Ketika aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, baru kusadari jika kakiku terasa sangat lelah. Let's see… aku berjalan kaki berkeliling kota sejak jam setengah tiga. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima lebih.

"Fiuh, ternyata sudah sore sekali. Kakiku lelah."

Aku akan menjadi kakak perempuan yang baik dengan tidak memukuli maupun menghajarnya. Aku akan membuatnya memijat kakiku sampai tangannya lelah.

"Hahaha… ide yang brilian sekali."

Sekali lagi, berpasang mata memandangku aneh.

_**Kenanganku tak henti**_

_**Sajak tentang bayangmu**_

Aku memandang balik orang-orang dalam bis dan mulai tertawa kikuk, "Ahahahaha."

Huh, menyebalkan sekali bila kejadian yang sama terulang berbanyak kali. Dipandangi seperti itu. Oleh orang-orang yang tak dikenal. Sebuah pandangan tanpa ada gerakan di bibir, entah senyuman ataupun sapaan, membuatku mual. Terlebih bila aku menangkap basah orang-orang yang memang mengawasiku. Sebal.

_**Flashback**_

_Pelajaran olahraga selalu saja membuatku kepayahan. Tidak jarang senam lantai membuat seluruh badanku sakit. Sungguh, aku sangat membenci olahraga._

_Apa?! Meskipun aku tomboy, aku tidak suka olahraga. Ada yang melarang? Tidak kan?_

_Aku keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Pakaian olahraga yang semula kupakai sudah aku lipat dan siap dimasukkan dalam tas. Lacus, Milly, dan Shiho telah menunggu. Sepertinya Meyrin masih di salah satu bilik kamar mandi, jadi kami menunggunya dengan sabar. Diantara kami, Meyrin memang paling banyak menggunakan waktu untuk melakukan banyak hal. Ketika ia keluar, ia segera meminta maaf karena sudah membuat kami menunggu._

_Sebelum menuju ke kelas, kami melewati kantin. Keempat temanku ingin mampir terlebih dahulu. Tapi aku tak ingin berdesak-desak di kantin kecil kami yang sempit itu. Jadi, aku memilih kembali terlebih dahulu ke kelas. Di tanganku, ada lima tumpuk pakaian olahraga. Sementara aku membawakan pakaian mereka duluan, aku menitip beragam makanan untuk dibelikan di kantin._

"_Haaah… sendiri lagi…" rasa sesal menolak Lacus yang ingin membantuku sedikit merasuk di hati. Tapi tak apalah… terlalu sering bersama Lacus bisa mengubahku menjadi feminin. Sesuatu yang tidak aku haraphan._

"_Ahhh. Sampai di… kelas… juga..."_

_Aku masuk ke kelas dan merasa jantungku berdetak keras. _Zala Boy is there_. Dia duduk di kursinya sendiri. Aku tak berkata apa-apa lagi, bahkan ketika tatapan dia dan aku bertemu. Dia pun tak berucap apapun padaku. Suaranya baru keluar ketika ia bertanya pada Meyrin tentang makanan apa yang ia pegang di tangannya._

_Selalu begitu… selalu begitu… _

_Meyrin… Meyrin pasti bahagia. Bagaimanapun, Athrun Zala _is the heartthrob of our school_ dan temanku itu tampak ikut terbuai dengan pesonanya. Aku seharusnya senang dan tidak merasa kecewa, kan?_

_Aku menyabet botol minumku yang teronggok tanpa nyawa di atas meja. Berdiri, aku meminum air dengan tidak elit. Menelan banyak tegukan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan kesal. Ketika aku selesai minum, aku mengalihkan pandangan dan menyatu dengan dua butir emerald yang berkilauan._

'Eh? Dia melihatku?! Eh? Eh? Eh?!'

_Aku ingin ditelan bumi. Aku minum dengan tidak elit di bawah pandangannya. Pasti aku seperti atraksi sirkus… _Oh, God!

_Aku mencubit tanganku sedikit. Aku pasti hanya ada di jalur pandangannya. Mungkin ia sedang memperhatikan Meyrin yang ada di belakangku? Hehe, aku seperti orang idiot yang berpikir di luar kendali._

_**Flashback ends**_

_**Walau kutahu**_

_**Kau tak pernah anggapku ada**_

"Kau dari mana saja, Cagalli? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? Aku menelponmu berulangkali."

Karena hanya ayah dan ibu pergi mengunjungi sebuah acara penting, hanya ada Kira dan aku. Ketika aku baru sampai tadi, ia langsung mencercaku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang masuk dalam daftar 'pertanyaan dari induk itik kepada anak itik'. Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari taman sebenarnya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi mengapa Zala…? Dia membuatku merasa kesal kembali. Salahkan bentuk kota yang tak serupa dengan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana aku tak tersasar dengan perubahan yang drastis? Aku ini kan terkenal sebagai orang yang buta arah… Dasar, _spacial planning_ buatan pejabat kota yang membuat ribet.

"Berisik! Aku tidak bawa hape tahu! Gara-gara aku terburu-buru dan kau tidak menemani…"

"Kalau kau mau menung…"

"Aku jadi tersas…"

"Itu bukan salahk…"

"Hey-hey-hey, kenapa kalian bertengkar? Kalian kan kembar, harus bersatu dan tak boleh terpecah." tiba-tiba saja ibu telah berada di pintu masuk dapur di mana kami bertengkar, "Ayo, Kira, minta maaflah pada Cagalli."

"Tidak."

"Ahh, kalau begitu, Cagalli, minta maaflah pada Kira."

"Hmmmph…"

Kira dan aku saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Tidak mungkin aku meminta maaf padanya.

"Hahahaha. Senangnya punya anak kembar seperti kalian."

Ayah yang baru saja muncul langsung langsung memeluk kami berdua. Hangat. Lebih hangat lagi ketika ibu turut bergabung. Aku merindukan sekali kehangatan seperti ini. Aku bersyukur bertemu mereka meskipun sempat terpisah selama bertahun-tahun tanpa adanya kontak. Tapi aku mengerti alasan mengapa aku tak bersama mereka selama tahun-tahun yang kosong itu.

_**Flashback**_

_Pelajaran bahasa Indonesia sering membuatku _illfeel_. Pak Mwu adalah seorang yang sering mengerjai para siswa dengan senang hati. Ia sering membuat siswa dan siswi duduk bersebelahan bila menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dengan salah. Tapi, harus kuakui kalau hal itu menyenangkan, apalagi ketika melihat Milly dan Tolle serta Shiho dan Yzak yang tidak selamat dari ulah Pak Mwu pada suatu ketika. Hanya saja, aku tak mau bila aku yang menjadi target. Semua berjalan lancar dan aman sampai ketika aku ditunjuk mengerjakan soal._

"_Ah, Cagalli, kau belum pernah maju mengerjakan soal, kan? Nah, kerjakan soal nomor 3." ia menyapu kelas untuk menentukan korban lain yang akan didudukkan semeja denganku apabila salah satu mengerjakan soal dengan salah, "Athrun juga."_

'Tidaaaak…_'_

_Duniaku jungkir balik. Aku tak mau ini terjadi. Aku menolak. Tanganku sudah gemetar dan berkeringat. _

_Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi. Athrun dan aku sama-sama menjawab salah sehingga dihukum duduk bersama. Aku merasa _nervous_ dan tak tenang, tapi ada rasa senang dan berdebar-debar. Dibatasi jarak yang kecil selama pelajaran berlangsung. Senang. Meskipun tetap tak ada kata yang terucap satu sama lain._

_**Flashback ends**_

Kehangatan ketika itu dan sekarang termasuk kehangatan terindah diantara semua kehangatan. Momen yang menyenangkan. Setelah bertahun-tahun merasakan kesepian dan depresi karena berbagai kegiatan _tiresome_.

'_Kakek, Nenek, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini… aku bahagia sekali saat ini._'

_**Ku tak bisa menggapaimu**_

_**Takkan pernah bisa**_

_**Walau sudah letih aku**_

_**Tak mungkin lepas lagi**_

_**Kau hanya mimpi bagiku**_

_**Tak untuk jadi nyata**_

_**Dan semua rasa buatmu**_

_**Harus padam dan berakhir**_

Aku berguling di tempat tidur. Sudah lama aku tak berbaring di sini. Tiga tahun masa asrama di SMA ditambah empat tahun perkuliahanku aku habiskan dengan serius. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menjadi sukses. Aku focus pada semua ilmu yang ditransfer padaku. Bahkan aku rela tak bertemu semuanya selama masa itu. Pertukaran kabar hanya melalui telepon dan sms. Jika saja jarak Orb dan Plants tak memakan waktu… Aku terkadang merasa kesepian, tapi… ini semua perlu untuk dilakukan.

Namun, ada kala ketika aku sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Itu adalah saat-saat ketika aku jatuh. Saat-saat ketika aku memikirkan kesepian itu dalam kesendirian. Bukan berarti aku tak memiliki teman untuk berbagi selama itu. Hanya saja, rasanya berbeda. Entah kenapa, yang kurasakan sebagai benar-benar teman tanpa adanya topeng hanya Lacus, Milly, Shiho, dan Meyrin. Hmmm, mungkin ini adalah pengaruh persaingan ketat yang aku rasa lebih menekan dibandingkan masa SMP. Kami semua bertarung dengan bermotto 'semua adalah lawan'! Padahal aku mengharapkan untuk menemukan kawan, bukan lawan.

_I'm only an ordinary girl after all. I can feel lonely. I can feel missing someone to be by my side._

Aku ingin sekali saja mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan. Dia sering muncul di dalam tidurku. Ketika aku bingung dan terlalu merindukan keberadaan dirinya di seberang tembok yang memberi batas.

_**Flashback (mimpi)**_

_Aku berjalan di lorong sekolah yang telah sepi. Tiada seorang pun yang terlihat. Ruang guru, kantin, ruang music, ruang olahraga, ruang ibadah, bahkan ruang kelas. Hening yang melingkupi bangunan sekolah sangat mencekam sehingga aku berlari keluar area sekolah. Menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan hening. Tiada deru kendaraan sama sekali. Tiada suara orang-orang yang berbincang. Bahkan suara angin yang berhembus pun tak ada._

_Kosong._

_Aku diam tak bergerak. Hanya berdiri di trotoar yang berdebu tebal seperti tak pernah ditapaki. Aku bingung dan merasa seperti orang yang hilang._

"_Hei, apakah kau baik-baik saja…" hening sejenak, "Cagalli?"_

_Ketika aku menengok ke belakangku, aku melihat seseorang dalam bayangan. Sebuah figur laki-laki. Bayangan itu seperti orang yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku._

'Siapa? Bukankah tadi tempat ini sepi?_'_

_Sedikit demi sedikit, bayangan yang melingkupinya menghilang. Dan muncullah sesosok laki-laki pengisi relung hatiku hingga saat ini. _

"_Athrun?"_

_**Flashback ends**_

Aku merasa mimpi itu seperti akan menunjukkanku arti dirinya bagiku –seorang yang ada ketika aku jatuh dan tersesat, seseorang yang menunjukkan jalan keluar. Mimpi itu ada bahkan setelah aku empat tahun tak bertemu dengannya, di awal-awal aku kuliah. Kadang dia muncul dalam lamunanku. Hmmm, atau lebih dapat disebut sebagai memori samar.

Memori… jika aku berpikir tentang memori, mengapa aku tidak dapat mengingat kehidupanku bersama kawan-kawanku?

.

.

.

Ah, aku ingat jelas beberapa memori ketika aku masih SD. Di desa, ada seorang monyet kecil ungu bernama Yuna Roma Seiran. Gee, aku ingin membantai wajah mesumnya itu kalau mengingatnya. Gara-gara dia aku sering di-_bully_ oleh teman-teman monyetnya yang lain. Tapi aku bertahan karena aku ini kan lumayan kasar. Sepak mereka sedikit dan mereka terlempar jauh hingga ke bulan.

Masa-masa SMP dan SMA sangat samar untuk diingat. Orang bilang, masa-masa SMA itu adalah masa yang paling berkesan. Tapi mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat memori-memori mengesankan? Jika dibandingkan dengan masa SMP, aku tahu jika memori di zaman SMP lebih banyak, meskipun samar –aku bahkan susah mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa hari sebelum hari ini! Oh… apakah aku sebegitu tua sehingga pikun seperti ini?

Tapi diantara itu semua… satu hal yang membuatku sedikit tertekan. Kenapa sebagian besar memori masa SMP isinya tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan Athrun Zala? Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan ingatan tentang teman-temanku? Aku… tiap aku mengingatnya, aku merasa bersalah. Kenapa aku lebih memiliki memori tentangnya yang jauh dariku daripada tentang kawan-kawanku –para sahabatku yang ada di sampingku selalu?

Mimpi mimpi tentangnya hanyalah mimpi semata, _right_?

_**Kau tahu kurasa hadirmu antara ada dan tiada**_

.

.

.

Kau nyata. Tapi kau juga tak nyata. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

_**Ku tak bisa menggapaimu**_

_**Takkan pernah bisa**_

_**Walau sudah letih aku**_

_**Tak mungkin lepas lagi**_

_**Kau hanya mimpi bagiku**_

_**Tak untuk jadi nyata**_

_**Dan semua rasa buatmu**_

_**Harus padam dan berakhir**_

Kurasa, aku harus bangun setelah bermimpi selama ini. Aku berandai-andai dengan dirinya. Selama sepuluh tahun ini… aku terus bermimpi. Aku berharap tanpa lelah bahwa suatu saat aku bisa bersamanya. Dengan harapan itu, aku berusaha dan semakin berusaha. Tapi, aku tak bisa hidup dalam mimpi kan?

"Ahhh… aku harus segera bangun… Mimpi ini… menyakitiku."

_**Ku tak bisa menggapaimu**_

_**Takkan pernah bisa**_

_**Walau sudah letih aku**_

_**Tak mungkin lepas lagi**_

_**Kau hanya mimpi bagiku**_

_**Tak untuk jadi nyata**_

_**Dan semua rasa buatmu**_

_**Harus padam dan berakhir**_

Ini belumlah sampai di garis akhir. Haruskah aku berhenti? Ataukah aku boleh tetap bermimpi? Mimpi tentang perasaan ini tak akan pernah bisa dikendalikan kan? 'Jatuh' cinta… bukanlah suatu yang disengaja. Jika kuakui bahwa aku memang mencintainya, apakah itu diizinkan? Jika aku terus berharap, apakah tidak apa-apa? Meskipun menyakitkan, aku ingin tetap menyimpan rasa ini. Meskipun aku tak bisa menggapainya…

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apa aku harus benar-benar berhenti?"

Malam masih panjang. Jalan yang kutempuh pun iya. Sudah kuputuskan untuk menekan semuanya hingga aku berhasil mencapai semua yang aku inginkan.

'_Athrun, untuk saat ini, aku harus bangun dari tidurku. Nanti… jika aku telah mendapatkan semuanya, aku akan lanjutkan tidurku. Aku tak akan berhenti berharap. Karena aku… aku… aku sudah tak mungkin lepas dari cengkeramanmu._'

000

END

000

Ayeeee… all is done. Ada yang ngerasa kalo one-shot ini aneh? T^T

Aku nangis guling-guling, dalam kepala udah bertanya-tanya, "Where d hell are my Restarts? Both of them! Where are they? I said I would be back in a month!" What a big fat liar I am :(

Yah, jujur sih, Naw bingung mau bikin dari mana karena cerita ini basisnya dari pengalaman seseorang-yang-namanya-tak-dapat-disebutkan-di-sini, bolehlah kita panggil dia Aya. Tapi di sini diceritakan dengan sedikit perubahan secukupnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan chara dan yaaah, sedikit melebaikan suasana. Aya ini sih ngalaminnya 'baru' delapan tahun. Kelamaan gak sih? Ganbatte, Aya!

Okie, lastly tolong klik 'review' ya :D Kasih concrit, kek. Kasih semangat, kek. Kasih apaan deh, suka-suka kalian. Asal jangan flame!

'_**Love isn't something you can predict. When you find it, put your effort on it. Wait and see if you get mutual feedback'**_


End file.
